Imperfection Narcissa's story
by thecrookedsmile
Summary: ONE SHOT & SONG FIC. Narcissa is pregnant with Lucius' son. Her parents find out and try to hurt her baby. She run's away to find love with Luc and learns in the process that maybe she does not have to be perfect. NMxLM Warning- child abuse


**A Song Fic based on Saving Jane's Imperfection. My first Song Fic and One shot so Enjoy! please R&R**

* * *

><p>My Dear Lucius,<p>

I am with child, your child. I know we are young and these are dangerous times especially with you being a spy for the Order but I can't help but feel as though this is a blessing. I haven't told my parents yet and I fear that they will not take the news kindly, I plan on telling them this morning. I have already done the spell and when it came up positive I burst into tears. And then my wand glowed blue. BLUE! A darling little boy, I hope he has your stormy grey eyes, my love, as well as your heart. Bella and Annie know they helped with the pregnancy testing spell. They are thrilled at the prospect of being aunts. I hope you are equally happy to be a father.

I Send My Love To You Through This Letter. Yours Forever, Cissy

* * *

><p><em>My Hair's a wreck, mascara runs<em>  
><em>My feet get dirty<em>  
><em>And my skin burns in the sun.<em>  
><em>My lips they bleed<em>  
><em>But I still sing my songs.<em>  
><em>Takes me a minute<em>  
><em>To admit it when I'm wrong.<em>

* * *

><p>I ran through the streets of England nervous to even turn my head, for even that would cause me to stay for a moment longer than necessary.<p>

Everywhere I looked I was getting thrown odd stares and quite honestly I couldn't blame them. I stared down at my tattered dress the once brilliant emerald fabric now faded through my sorrow filled eyes. The rain beat down on my cheeks from the grey sky. The only difference between the tears and rain drops being the darkish tint of my mascara stained tears.

I scolded myself for my hasty exit as I stared down at my blistering bare feet. My tendrils of silvery blonde curls billowing in the now foul weather. I shifted my blue gaze searching for Lucius' house.

He had told me once when we were both still at Hogwarts to come if anything should ever go wrong and it seemed everything had.

Danger was becoming a constant and much unwelcome friend.

Bella was risking her life everyday showing up at those blasted death eater meetings. She and her boyfriend, Severus were both spies for the light. Andromeda had fallen head over heels in love with a muggle born man. Ted Tonks, he was devilishly handsome with shaggy sand colored hair and warm blue eyes. The kind that twinkled when one smiled unfortunately in today's day and age such things especially as a black daughter were not accepted.

And then there was me the youngest of the three daughters of the ancient and noble house of Black. Only 18 just graduating Hogwarts and knocked up. And dear old mum and dad well let's just say they weren't thrilled.

Annie and Bella had distracted them giving me just enough time to slip away. My hand clutched at my abdomen protectively as I remembered the looks of pure diust gracing my parent's faces. There itty bitty darling daughter ruined. No longer the perfect mold of a Black. In their eyes filth.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty is as pretty does,<em>  
><em>But pretty's not my thing.<em>

* * *

><p>I finally located Lucius' flat sprinting up the stairs my fist banging helplessly on the oak door.<p>

"Luc!" I yelped hating the vulnerable quality to my voice. "Pleas Luc! Open the door!"

Suddenly the door was no longer seperating us and Lucius. His eyes looked joyous and I stared down to see his hands clutching at my letter. But suddenly his expression shifted at the large red hand print on my face. He opened his muscular arms and I charged into my one and only safe haven. I crumpled as he held me half-carrying me inside. My string composure slipping in a few moments.

"Shh my sweet girl." He murmured in my ear carding his slender figured through my long hair. "Who did this to you, love?"

"F-father," I tore myself away from his toned chest meeting the eyes that always seemed to leave me breathless. "Luc, they want me to get an abortion. I-I can't... I c-can't do it."

Lucius shot me a gentle smile his calloused thumb wiping away the rolling tears, "I know, love. I know. I will protect you and our baby boy. You can stay here with me and we can be a proper family."

I dried my eyes hastily and felt a smirk tug at my lips. "You still want to be with me. I'm not the perfect daughter of the House of Black any longer."

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips moving with mine in synchcronization. The electricity, the ironic magic I always felt with him blazing brighter than ever before. I felt him smile against my now swollen lips. I felt my cheeks heat at the unexpected kiss.

His eyes glowed with an amused light at my rosy blush, "Lucky for you, I happen to find imperfection is quite lovely."

* * *

><p><em>This is what you get.<em>  
><em>This is who I am.<em>  
><em>Take me now or leave me<em>  
><em>Any way you can.<em>  
><em>Sometimes I trip and fall<em>  
><em>But I know where I stand.<em>  
><em>And if you're thinking about changing my direction,<em>  
><em>Don't mess with imperfection.<em>

* * *

><p>I was now 7 months pregnant. I felt quite similar to an elephant at this oint though Luc always assures me I'm a very adorable elephant. I was trying to straighten up our frazzled looking flat, key word trying. Between the many wizarding prganancy books scattered about and Lucius' piles of paper work well it took quite a bit of effort. Sighing in aggravation I snapped my fingers.<p>

Suddenly a small house elf appeared in front of me. "What is Mistress Narcissa be needing from Dobby."

"Hello, Dobby dear, my feet are aching terribly could you finish preparing the living room for our guests?" I asked kindly towards the forever cheery creature.

"Of course mistress." I smiled at the little elf's helpfulness. I felt so horrible for the poor creatures always so submissive but any one willing to do some research would find that dismissed elves are out casts and so lost with out proper masters that 9 times out of ten they commit suicide.

The guests we none other than my dreadful parents. After hours of pleading, glaring, begging, and the occasional bribe Lucius finally convinced me to attempt to make amends. And as the clock struck noon Lucius snaked his arms around my ballooning mid section and led me to the now smoky green fire place.

A couple dressed in elegant black robes stepped out. My mother, Druella and father, Cygnus Back the third stared at us with cold unfeeling gazes. My mother's silvery waves of hair falling to her back so much like my own and piercing blue eyes hardened at the sight of my stomach.

"Mother, father." I greeted my mouth hardening in a false smile. I motioned to the sofa. "Please enjoy some tea."

But my mother stayed fastened to my father's side his arm in an iron lock around hers. His stiff voice sounded, "I see you've kept it."

To my surprise it was Lucius who beat me to a correction, "It happens to be your grandson, Lord Black."

Druella scoffed tossing her hair over her shoulder, "That thing is not our grandson. It's almost as bad as your sister's half blood daughter, what's her name Nympilora?"

I grit my teeth. I had met Annie's darling little four year old many times. The little girl had her mother's beauty and wit. "Her name is Nymphadora and she is a darling child as our son will be!"

Cygnus rolled his eyes, "Your child is a disgrace."

"A disgrace because he can't be a cold hearted a** hole like his bloody grandfather." I felt as if I should clamp my hand over my mouth. No enough is enough.

Druella's eyes widened at the open diffiance. Cygnus glared at his youngest daughter, "You would do well to watch your tongue, girl!" He leaned forward to back hand me but Lucius' hand caught his wrist.

"You lay one hand on her, and I will not hesitate to risk Azkaban." The cold threatening words hung in the room heavy with promise. Lucius' arms wrapped around me protectively moving me behind his lithe figure. His wand now pointing at my father's chest. "Try me."

I was now crying softly into Lucius' back. I had never been one to so emotional but Lucius had taught me feeling wasn't a sin. Which was more than I could say my mother did.

Said mother pulled her husband back, "Consider yourself disowned."

And with that the fireplace lit up again and I let myself fall apart in my beloved's arms.

* * *

><p><em>My back is weak,<em>  
><em>But my will is true.<em>  
><em>Got good intentions<em>  
><em>But I never follow through.<em>  
><em>I say too much,<em>  
><em>And don't know when to leave.<em>  
><em>In case you're looking,<em>  
><em>That's my heart there on my sleeve.<em>

_Ego trips and stupid slip ups,_  
><em>I'm a mess<em>

* * *

><p>"Cissy, baby come on wake up." I heard Lucius's voice reach through my nightmare. "Shh wake up. my love."<p>

I shot up to the feeling of tears violently falling down my cheeks. It had seemed so real.

So very real.

I was a young girl again and my father was laughing as his belt made a crisp noise at the contact with my raw flesh. Luc knew that my father was a cruel man but hadn't known the extent until he had seen my back covered with scars.

"Luc," I whimpered into his chest his arms wrapping around me tighter. "He was hurting me. I thought it was real."

Lucius kissed my hair rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"I will never let him hurt you again." Lucius promised I looked up at him. His eyes seemed to widen as if something of great importance just occured to him. "I love you." He spoke.

Inspite of my tears I smile, "As I love you."

"Marry me?"

I looked up at him in disbelief and before I knew what was happening he reached over to the dresser and pulled out a velvet box. Getting down on one knee he looked up to me, revealing a stunning diamond ring framed with vibrant green emeralds. "I've had this for a while. I know this isn't the most romantic but-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"You talk far too much." I ginned like a fool. He smiled back tucking a stray curl bhind my ear.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." And with one word it seemed like Happily Ever After was finally within my reach.

* * *

><p><em>Scratched and bruised,<em>  
><em>A little used,<em>  
><em>But baby I work fine.<em>  
><em>You might call me<em>  
><em>Damaged goods,<em>  
><em>But I'm one of a kind.<em>

* * *

><p>"LUCIUS MALFOY YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" I screamed. I was pushing now finally after 9 long hours of labor. Lucius pushed my sweaty curls away from my eyes as the medi witch encouraged another push.<p>

"I know, love. You've already told me several times." He kissed my cheek before taking a damp cloth and cleaning my face, I leaned into the cold touch.

"Just one more push, Miss. Black." The medi witch said.

"It's Mrs. Mal- ARGGHHHH!" And suddenly a little cry sounded. The painwas gone just a sorenes remaining. The nurse wrapped him up in a blue blanket and handed him to me.

"He's beautiful." I whispered brusing my lips against his head. He let out small cry. "Shh, my darling mummy's here."

I looked up to see my new husband's red rimmed eyes as he looked down at us as if we were the most precious things ever. "Beautiful," He agreed holding his small hand. "Just like Mummy."

I smiled at my husband's affectionate tone. I looked down again to that small face that captured my heart. "I will always protect you, my Draco." The name Lucius and I had decided upon rolled off my tongue in the most brilliant manner.

I stared up finding my lover's eyes inches from my own, "My life has never been so perfect."

And just as our lips were about to meet Draco cried. Lucius chuckled giving me a swift, chaste kiss.

"Perfection my dear, is over rated."

* * *

><p><em>My hair's a wreck,<em>  
><em>No I'm not perfect<em>  
><em>But I'm not the only one.<em>

_This is what you get._  
><em>This is who I am.<em>  
><em>Take me now or leave me<em>  
><em>Any way you can.<em>  
><em>Sometimes I trip and fall<em>  
><em>But I know where I stand.<em>  
><em>And if you're thinking about changing my direction,<em>  
><em>Don't mess with imperfection.<em>  
><em>This is who I am.<em>  
><em>And if you're thinking about changing my direction,<em>  
><em>Don't mess with imperfection.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO what do you think please review! <em>**


End file.
